


[Podfic] Solace

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebels decide to stay in the latest villa they have overtaken. Nasir finds something he has missed since he was freed and wants to share it with Agron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453060) by [VintageJacqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?i7n1qyz2psi9dsr)**  [12 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gwe0yfgt7g48l6b/%5BSpartacus%5D_Solace.m4b)** [6 MB]

_Length: 12:51_

**Author's Note:**

> Much Gratitude to VintageJacqui for giving podficcing permission. 
> 
> ~~<333


End file.
